wicdivfandomcom-20200214-history
Performance
A''' performance''' is the phenomenon that all members of the Pantheon, regardless of which god they incarnate, are capable of making. It is a kind of miracle, yet different from the other miracles by far. It is the most simple expression of their godhood: Their ability to inspire the other people and shape the spirit of an age by affecting the lives of individuals.Issue 4 Overview Every god can perform, but the way they do changes with the age, although it is always related to art somehow. The oldest expression of this is through singingIssue 36 and it changes through time. During the 19th century, it was mainly done by writing1831 and in the 20th century, several forms of art were used.1923 In the 5th century AD, however, the gods were mostly heroes or powerful figures, although Lucifer indeed displayed clear interest in music and is mentioned to have been an actor.455 AD All gods perform in very different ways, and the inspiration and effects of their performances change. By doing so, they can change the lives of the people they inspire, and collectively, the Pantheon can define the spirit of the following age. In 1923, a group of gods, having this in mind, began to murder and sacrifice their fellow gods in an attempt to twist the spirit of their age directly and shape the future to their will. The consequence of this was assuring a war was going to happen, and required the self-sacrifice of the remaining gods to diminish the full impact of their actions. When performing through singing, it is mentioned several times that the gods are "speaking in tongues" and that nobody truly understands what they are speaking but they know what it means regardless, unless they can't be affected by that god in particular.Issue 1Issue 9 Also, according to Ananke, people who can be affected by all gods and people who are affected by none are both extremely rare. Cassandra belongs to the latter, and Laura seemingly belongs to the former.Laura is present in most of the performances, if not all, and is not mentioned as being unaffected even once. Whenever a god is performing, the inspiration takes on a visual form, generally a bright aura around the public but there are others. Most performances also seem to be related to miracles that those gods perform. So far, Ananke is the only god incapable of performing. She seemingly sacrificed the ability to do so in order to remain in the world through the core sacrament.Issue 34 List of Performances * Amaterasu: When performing, Amaterasu's body was glowing golden. When doing so, Laura felt like in a climax for an entire hour. Two other people attending to the gig were deeply affected: A girl passes out hyperventilating and a boy has an orgasm. More than an year later, Urdr mentions that Amaterasu was one of the best performers of the Pantheon.Issue 32 Also, based on her own comments, it seems that her performance is connected to one of her miracles.Issue 31 * Baal: Baal's performance sounded like he was screaming, and the shockwaves were made of lightning. The other effects it might have had on the public are unknown.Issue 29 * Baphomet: When performing alongside the Morrigan in the Underground, darkness emanated from both and the most consistent thought Laura had was "We're all going to die" and she felt like falling in endless darkness. However, it was interrupted by the police.Issue 3 He was never seen performing alone. * Dionysus: Different from the other gods, Dionysus did not perform through singing, but rather directly through his hivemind. In this case, the world became a massive dance-floor of infinity neon colors and the perception of time was greatly diminished, with partygoers able to keep two days or even more without eating, drinking or sleeping.Issue 8 * Inanna: Inanna's performance often had lots of consensual sex, seemingly a side effect, and during them the public was engulfed in a pink light, and Inanna himself was glowing the most while singing.Issue 11 He also mentions he prefers to perform at small houses,Issue 10 and performed for an entire week in Camden.Issue 2 An year later, Urdr mentions that Inanna was one of the best performers of the Pantheon. * Lucifer: Since it was not seen on-screen, the nature of Lucifer's performance is unknown. However, Lucifer liked it very much, and performed at least once in Brixton. * Minerva: Minerva was not seen directly on-screen performing, but a flashing scene showed her in the midst of a crowd with owl wings sprouting from her back, with several red lasers through the show.Issue 7 She also performed once in Shepherd's Bush. Urdr's comments imply that she is one of the worse performers of the Pantheon. * The Morrigan: When performing alongside Baphomet in the Underground, darkness emanated from both and the most consistent thought Laura had was "We're all going to die" and she felt like falling in endless darkness. However, it was interrupted by the police. When she was seen performing alone, however, it had an entirely different effect, with darkness shaped like trees were growing from the pupils of the on-lookers, who were marveled and seemingly hypnotized, with their bodies glowing ghastly.Issue 16 Given her comments and her hobbies before becoming a goddess, it's highly possible her performances are somewhat theatrical in nature * Persephone: When performing, dark, vine-like tendrils come from Persephone's head into the public. She sings "Persephone's in hell" and all those who are listening to her enter in states of sadness, fear, weakness and despair. However, it ultimately leaves them astonished.Issue 18 Later references by Urdr imply that she willingly makes her performances in worse conditions, and that she could be one of the best performers of the Pantheon if she wanted to. * Sakhmet: Sakhmet performs by singing, and when she does so, dozens of phantom cats of several shapes and colors wander around through the public, leading them to delirium.Issue 17 * Tara: When performing, the public was engulfed in a glowing aura, mainly purple but with shades of yellow and blue. It is seemingly incredible and made it all worse that Tara didn't wanted her shows to be all about it.Issue 13 However, later comments made by Urdr imply she was one of the worst performers of the Pantheon, although the case may be because she disliked performing all the time in her gigs. * Urdr (and the Norns): The three Norns perform together. In their only performance seen, they join hands and sing aloud at the same time many words with philosophical meaning. To those listening, the effect is of the world "shattering" in a black and white image and they are left in the shock of their message. * Woden & Mimir (and the Valkyries): Woden never performs, since he is not a true god. However, he serves as sort of a producer-DJ for the Valkyries. Tapping into Mimir's powers, he can grant them gear necessary for them to perform in his stead. The effects of their performance is not known. Later comments made by Urdr imply they are one of the worst performers of the Pantheon. It is, so far, unknown if Mimir can perform in his own. Gallery Amaterasu performance.jpg Performance.jpg Baal performs.jpg Minerva performing.jpg Morrigan performing.jpg Nergal and Morrigan performing.jpg Sakhmet flashback performance.jpg Sakhmet performs.jpg The Norns perform.jpg References Navigation Category:Miracles